40 days at sea
by duckmadgirl
Summary: follow the crew of HMAS Hammersley as they all give up one of there vices for lent and how they cope.
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat on the bridge of HMAS Hammersley. It was coming up on 07:00 and the smells wafting through the corridors from the galley was divine. Sweet and sugary. It was shrove Tuesday and Bomber had laid on a extra special Pancake bar for breakfast. Fluffy pillow like vanilla pancakes, crispy bacon, maple syrup, fresh berries, fruit salad, chocolate, caramel and mixed berry sauces and squirty cream.

Walking down to the galley Kate joined the que for breakfast shortly followed by Nav. She could just see Spider and 2-Dads loading their plates with about 20 pancakes each and drowning them in syrup and all of the sauces on offer. They cleaned out the last of the pancakes in the hot plates

"thanks for saving the rest of us some boys" Nav called after them disheartened looking at the empty tray

" Not to worry Nav" bomber smiled loading the tray with a fresh batch "those were the first ones I made this morning. They have been keeping warm since half five" she grinned

"these smell amazing" Kate smiled picking up a couple of pancakes and topping them with the berries and chocolate sauce.

She walked passed the junior sailors mess. She could see 2 Dads emptying a can of squirty cream in to his mouth before trying to get spider with the cream. She turned on her heal heading towards the officers mess.

"Buffer" she called as she had just walked passed. Turning back round to face him

"Ma'am" he turned to look at her

"the juniors are in need of some combat training, can you organise a hand to hand combat training exercise for this morning please"

"yes ma'am" buffer smiled walking in to the junior sailors mess

Spider was slowly turning a shade of green and after starting fast shovelling the pancakes in to his mouth he had begun to slow taking little bites.

"SPIDER!" buffer pounced behind him "I hope your ready for the combat training the X had just ordered"

Spider gulped he could feel the pancakes rising up as if in a battle of their own.

Kate sat in the officers mess smiling to her self as she cut in to her pancakes.

"someone looks happy" Nav smiled as she walked in. Sitting opposite her friend "whats made you smile?"

"well 2-Dads and Spider are going to regret all those pancakes" Kate put a piece of her own pancake in her mouth.

"why?" Nav asked worried. It was unlike Kate to be like this

"well the juniors could do with some combat training so I have had buffer organise a session this morning for them all" she grinned

"oh you are the QUEEN of evil" Nav laughed

"whats this" mike asked walking in carrying a cup of coffee

"nothing Sir. I asked Buffer if he could do some combat training with the juniors this morning."

"and that makes you evil how?" mike asked pinching the last piece of pancake off of Kates plate

"Hey" she turned to look at him. " 2-Dads and Spider did a 20 pancake challenge this morning. Spider turned a lovely shade of green about 4 pancakes in" Kate smiled

"I don't think I want to know" Mike walked out grinning plausible deniability was the best way to go.

Kate stood on the bridge looking out at the calm seas. She could see Buffers Combat training exercise in full swing on the forecastle and 2-Dads and Spider slunk low near the back of the group not really doing much.

"SPIDER! 2-DADS!" Buffer shouted "are we too good for this"

"no buffer" spider spoke in barely a whisper "its just I don't feel so good" he was green around his gills,

"Well that will be all them pancakes" buffer cooed in mock sympathy. "2-DADS!" he shouted towards 2dads who had slumped to the floor. "Stand up Leader!" he shouted making 2dads jump to his feet. "give me 50 burpees, you too spider"

Watching from the bridge Nav Nudged Kate grinning. Watching Buffer put the juniors through their paces. Kate could see spider and 2-dads doing burpees as punishment. She did feel a little sorry for them. It was the one of the things she hated on the tunnel circuits she had to do on basic training. It worked every muscle and every muscle ached. Even from this distance she could see spider turning green.

Mike walked on to the bridge.

"everything alright X" he smiled

"Fine Sir. Nothing to report and nothing on radar." Kate slid out of her seat and handed him the binoculars.

Out on the deck Buffer had finished his training exercise and both 2 dads and spider were the same shade of green as the combat uniform they were wearing.

Kate walked on in to the galley to make her self a coffee and grab a snack. Bomber was buisy prepping for lunch

"any fruit out of the stores bomber?" she asked

"there's some of the berries from breakfast left X if you like" she smiled grabbing the salad ingredients for lunch and started chopping them

"its okay I'll just gab some biscuits " Kate called back

"fine" bomber replied

Spider walked passed the hatch poking his head through he smiled towards bomber.

"bomber whats for lunch"

Bomber put her knife down and scooped up the Lettice she had been chopping and put it in to a bowl .

"earth to bomber whats for lunch" spider called

"yeah I heard you spider." She smiled "we are having pancakes"

She watched as the green rose in spiders face. Covering his mouth he dashed for the nearest bathroom he could

"you are so mean" Kate called over her mug

"well that will teach him to be greedy. He left most of the pancakes he tried to scoff"

Kate walked out of the galley laughing.. if this is what they were like now then lent was going to be a barrel full of laughs especially with everyone giving up something. Or trying to.

**hope you all have/had a fab pancake day and enjoyed a lot of pancakes. what did you have on yours? me I love chocolate sauce and cream. and are you giving anything up for lent? let me know what you think and as always please leave a review. 40 days and counting till we get chocolate eggs :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The day went past quickly and true to her word Bomber served pancakes at dinner time. Savoury crispy pancakes filled with ham and cheese, served with mashed potatoes and baked beans. They weren't very appetising and were straight out of the 1980's. It was a special meal just for spider and 2-dads . they went impressed especially when they saw what was on offer for the rest of the crew she had made a deep filled quiche. Filled with chicken, mushrooms, peppers, sweetcorn and cheese.

"Bomb, you cant be serious" 2 dads protested when handed his plate "why cant I have some of that." He pointed to the Quiche.

"Because Leader the chefo has cooked that especially for you so I suggest you show her the respect she deserves and eat it." Kate walked up behind him making him jump. If she hadn't have walked up then he was sure he could win bomber round and not have any more pancakes.

"But Ma'am" he protested

"no buts Leader" Kate cut him off . "Eat up" she smiled "this looks fantastic by the way bomber" Kate took a plate from Bomber adding salad and a bred roll

"Bomber please cant I just have some quiche" 2-Dads begged

"sorry 2-Dads but there wont be enough" bomber shrugged smiling sweetly watching him slink off towards the sailors mess. Handing the plates out to the rest of the crew.

spider walked in to the sailors mess also carrying crispy pancakes and baked beans. Pushing the food around his plate he was unimpressed by this. Even more so when they were joined by the others who all had the quiche. It even smelt as good as it looked.

"this is all your fault 2-dads" spider hissed

The following morning talk turned to what everyone was giving up for lent. Mike was sat in the CO 's chair with swain steering.

"who's giving up something for lent" Nav asked keeping one eye on the radar

"salad" came Charges responce "I think I am giving up Salad"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"charge you don't even touch the Salad when I make it" bomber laughed "and if it is the only thing on the lunch menu then you make me make you a sandwich"

mike shook his head. this was going to be fun. he him self had had made a promise to give up his so called piracy and tell NAVCOM of every plan he had to get the green light.

"so then it will be a piece of cake" charge smiled

"its not suppose to be easy, charge. Its suppose to test your strength and will power to resist temptation"

"Tim Tams" spider interrupted

Nav began writing down what everyone said. This would be interesting and fun to see who cracked first and gave in to temptation.

"vegemite" swain called

"good that stuff stinks and tastes rank besides there's none left in the stores." Bomber called "I am giving up chips"

"smoking...again" buffer smiled chucking his smokes on the table in front of him

"I give buffer a hour" 2 dads whispered to charge

"well what are you giving up 2 dads" buffer called

"I am going to give up poker" he grinned

Everyone laughed this would be fun. If 2 dads gave up poker then it really would be a miracle.

"good one 2-dads" charge wiped a tear from his eye

"no I am serious gambling is a Sin and lent is a time of reflection . I intend on going upstairs not down" he tried to smile angelic.

"I think it may be a little late on that one 2-dads" Nav sniggered

"yeah I think your halo has slipped a little" Kate turned to look at him

"enough joking around lets get back to the task in had and find this FFV please" mike called

"well I think this is a pointless waste of time" RO spoke as he headed out to the coms centre.

"spoil sport" Nav called

"so what are you giving up Nav" buffer asked looking over her shoulder at the list she had produced

"I was going to give up coffee" she smiled

"considering the amount you drink Ma'am that may not be a good idea. Going cold turkey from that much coffee may make you a little..." swain said a little apprehensive on how to finish that

"a little what Swaino" Nav grinned knowing where his mind was heading

Mike looked over to his crew. It was a tight knit family on board and the banter between them was always a laugh. He also knew where swains thinking was going. He heard Nav resolve to cut back on coffee rather than give it up altogether.

"what if anything are you giving up X" mike smiled over to her

"I don't know Sir, haven't given it much thought" she smiled with out taking her eyes of the EOD system

"what about chocolate" mike grinned leaning over and pulling a chocolate bar she had hidden in her pocket

"no chance" she made a grab for the chocolate bar and missed. "besides do you want me to be hangry because if you make me give up chocolate that's what will happen. And its a scientific fact woman need chocolate. It is one of the basic food groups"

"but not this much" mike pulled a second chocolate bar; Cadbury's fudge finger from the pen holder on her arm

"well if you make me give up chocolate you have to give up coffee" she pulled the mug he was just about to take a sip from away from his mouth. "thanks"

"ah but if I don't have coffee then I am not a fully functioning captain and do you want to explain to NAVCOM how a multi billion dollar warship sank" he grinned teasing her

"what ever just give me my chocolate back" she made a grab for the bars again but wasn't quick enough.

Mike left the bridge to make a fresh coffee. "X" he called from the steps "catch" he threw the dairy milk bar back at her and took a bite from the fudge "my favourite" he grinned

Kate shot daggers at him. The fudge finger was her favourite bar as well and he knew this. He was teasing her. She sat in the CO's chair and ate her own bar whilst looking out. They were coming up on the last known location of the FFV they were following.

There was no way Kate was going to give up on her chocolate. It was one of the only pleasures she enjoyed on board and she needed it as she said it was a scientific fact woman needed chocolate at least one a month if not everyday.

**enjoy. if you have given something then all the luck to you. I haven't given up anything for lent. but I would be like charge I'd give up lettuce or something. please let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Hammersley returned back in to cairns its home port shortly before 16:00. They were handing the crew of a FFV they had apprehended to the AFP. They had been out at sea for just over 2 weeks and they would be along side until the morning it was a chance for them to re-fuel and stock up on fresh produce before heading back out for another 2 weeks. Although they were only in port for less than a day Mike had granted a Cinderella leave to all crew not on watch. It meant the crew could have a few hours on shore before all having to be back by midnight.

Kate was waiting for Mike on the Quay side. They both had to report to NAVCOM. To give a report on the boarding and arrest of the fishermen but also collect their new orders on this half of the patrol.

"ready" Mike smiled as he walked over the gangway.

"yeah" she placed her hat on straightening it before falling in to step alongside him. "so you still haven't said what your giving up for lent" she asked curiously

"I was thinking of giving up that little bit of pirate and doing exactly what NAVCOM says to the letter" he smiled

"oh Knocker will be pleased" Kate smiled at him. "though I must say I give you less than a week" she grinned eyes glinting

Slightly hurt by what Kate had said "Okay then princess perfect what are you giving up" he shot back

Kate was surprised she hadn't been called Princess Perfect since she had graduated from AFDA and she was sure those calling her that had meant it in a offensive way not as a compliment.

"I was only teasing good luck with that" she smiled at him trying to defuse the situation "anyway I have decided to give up alcohol and biscuits" she smiled trying to smooth things over.

They left NAVCOM 2 hours later having debriefed Commander white. As it stood there were no new orders but that could all change when they sailed. As usual Maxine had kept mike back leaving kate stood outside the office.

As they walked out of the main doors the sun was still warm in the sky and blazing bright. Replacing her hat she turned to mike

"so are you really giving up piracy?" she asked as they approached the ship

"I was sort of joking" he smiled "I was considering bacon"

"wow no bacon butties for 40 days" she remarked . As she climbed up the gangway the gangway turning to face him. "still don't think you'll last the week" she said grinning eyes glinting.

"do you want to go get a drink" he asked

"sure let me get changed" Kate called

They walked in to the bar that was on base. As they walked in the rest of the crew were situated in their usual corner laughing and joking about something that 2-dads had done.

"recon we could find some where else" mike whispered in to Kates ear.

"doubt it Nav has just seen us" she returned back hardly moving her lips before turning to her friend smiling

"drink?" mike asked

"duh that's why we came" she laughed before walking off with Nav to join the others.

Mike walked over several minuets later with a beer for him self and a mango mocktail for Kate compete with paper umbrella he pulled from behind his ear.

"thanks" she laughed taking a sip of her drink, shuddering as the ice cold sweet liquid ran down her throat. She had forgotten how sweet and boring mango juice was.

Nav pulled the glass from her friends hand, keen to see what interesting drink she had asked for. Sipping it she pulled a face. There was something missing from the drink. It needed a touch of vodka or something there was no alcohol in it what so ever.

Turning to her friend her eyes lit up

"Kate! How come your not drinking. Your not... are you" she asked

"what!" Kate hissed looking round to see who else may have heard. "no! Why would you think I was pregnant" she whispered

"well umm.. your not drinking and you have been really happy of late like you have been floating on cloud nine"

"soo that doesn't mean I am pregnant. I have given up alcohol for lent along with biscuits" Kate continued to whisper. She didn't want any of the crew but especially mike to hear. "anyway there hasn't been anyone in my life since Jim left." She looked over to where mike was sat. He was smiling at her. Smiling back she lent back in her chair taking a sip of her drink. The looks between them didn't go unnoticed by Nav.

Yawning Kate looked at her watch it was almost 23:00. She stood up to leave, she was on watch in less than 5 hours. Making her excuses she walked out and was greeted by a cool breeze. It was a welcome relief after sitting in the warm stuffy bar. She was almost back at the ship when he heard a voice call her from behind.

"X" mikes voice shouted

"Sir" she smiled politely turning to face him

"why did you leave?" he asked

"I am on morning watch so wanted to get some decent sleep and it was getting far too stuffy in there." She smiled he never normally was this concerned

They walked through the corridors of the ship stopping outside Kates cabin.

"oh so long as your okay" he smiled

"I am. Good night Sir" she opened the door

"night Kate" he turned to walk away.

Kate watched as he climbed the steps to the upper deck. He never called her Kate anymore she was always addressed as her title. Yawning she couldn't be bothered to figure it out tonight she was tired and was on a early watch. Sliding under the covers she quickly fell asleep. She had learnt to not wake up when any noise was made so not even Nav arriving bang on the curfew, slightly worse for wear could wake her. Tomorrow would be a new day and they were leaving port just after breakfast.

**sorry its take so long to update. I have really been trying to figure out what to happen in this chapter and must have tore out half the pages in my note book. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. and I hope you are all managing to stick to what you have given up for lent. only 36 days left :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Kate lay half asleep on a comfy mattress. She felt a arm snake across her back and around her waist. Pulling her close. Leaning back in to the arms behind her she felt her self relax and unwind. She felt a trail of soft kisses placed along her neck. The only annoyance spoiling the mood was a alarm bleeping in the distance. Slowly she was brought to her senses and back to reality. Sitting bolt up right she narrowly avoided hitting her head on Nav's rack. the one thing about being on morning watch was it always seemed to interrupt a great dream.

Sliding out of her rack she dressed quickly before heading up to the bridge to begin her watch. It was only a small watch detail on account of them being in home port put it still needed to be done. She went via the galley to make a strong brew to wake her self up. Bomber was already making preparations for breakfast. Knowing mike was already up on the bridge making his preparations to sail she left the door open on purpose allowing the sweet fudgy smell of the bacon slowly cooking in the oven to waft up to the bridge.

"morning Sir" Kate smiled handing him a thermos of coffee and trying not to laugh

"morning X" he took a deep sip from the mug he had been handed. "is bomber cooking bacon by any chance"

"I think so Sir. Why" Kate smiled hiding her growing grin in her cup.

By 06:00 everyone was up and getting down to their duties. Breakfast was served at 06:30 and mike walked in to the officers mess. He could only have the eggs and mushrooms that bomber had cooked along with some toast. He wished he hadn't given up the bacon the smell still lingered around the galley and wafted in to the mess making him crave it even more. All he wanted was several rashers of crispy bacon.

Kate walked in carrying a plate with a bacon sandwich on. Several rashers of bacon sandwiched between 2 slices of extra thick white bread and smothered in tomato sauce. Sitting down opposite mike she took a over exaggerated bite.

"this bacon is delicious" she wafted the plate under his nose so the smell tormented him. She grinned as she did this.

"its not going to work Kate" mike smiled " I am made of stronger stuff"

"what" Kate smiled trying to sound innocent

" you trying to make me crack. We both know you will crack first"

" I don't know what you mean. And I will not how can I when we cant really drink on this tub"

"ah but what about the biscuits"

"piece of cake" she smiled

Nav was stood at the door of the mess. She was watching, there was something about them. The way they were together was more than just friends. She coughed alerting them to her presence in the door way.

Jumping apart even though they weren't together.

"umm we are scheduled to depart at 07:30" mike spoke trying sound as normal and like the CO as he could. "Nav?"

"Sir commander white is on the phone for you"

"thank you Nav" mike stood up to leave. Edging him self out from behind the table.

When he had left Nav slid in to the space opposite her friend.

"so" her eyes lit up.

"what" Kate replied trying sound normal

"you and mike" Nav almost squealed with delight

"Nikki do I have to remind you of the fratiznation rules" Kate tried to shut Nav's train of thought down but could feel herself blushing.

"no but it is clear you like. Him and I mean like, like him"

"I respect Lieutenant commander Flynn as a leader and as my commanding officer and that is all"

"if you say so. But you may want to tell your cheeks that. You have gone bright red"

Kate turned to her friend trying to hide her cheeks if they were red then she didn't want everyone to see.

They had been sailing for several hours. They had been tasked with patrolling the Arafura Sea and the Gulf of Carpentaria. It would be routine watching out for FFv's and illegal entry vessels. Mike entered the galley and began searching through the cupboards. Through the hatch Kate spotted him.

"Busted" she said under her breath

Making sure she walked round to the door and slipped in un noticed. Mike eventually found what he was looking for. His secret stash of crisps. Pulling a bag of Smokey bacon flavour he pulled open the bag taking in the sent of bacon.

"MIKE FLYNN!" Kate pulled the bag from his hands "you big cheat"

"what?" mike was confused how and what was he supposed to have cheated at

"bacon crisps. Thought you were giving up bacon for Lent. Knew you wouldn't last the week "she smiled with glee

"ah slight issue with that X. The crisps are only flavoured with bacon. They don't actually contain bacon. So despite your best efforts this morning. I am still on the straight and narrow. What about you?" he grinned teasing her. Taking the bag from her hands with ease.

"I happen to have not had a drop of alcohol or a biscuit since lent began" Kate smiled miming that she had a halo shining above her head.

"2 days down 38 to go, there is still time. I reckon you will crack before the end of the week McGregor"

" is that so Flynn. Shame the Navy doesn't permit a wager, I recon you wont last till tomorrow" she grinned

They were interrupted by Nav calling them both to the bridge. As they left Kate made a grab for the crisps. "its for your own good Flynn. These will only make you want the real thing more" she smiled holding them out of reach or trying to. He was a foot taller than her so managed to get them back.

"we'll see" he smiled as he walked on to the bridge.

Nav watched on. Despite Kates protests earlier she was convinced something was going on with them and good for Kate. She had been broken hearted when Jim left last year. She hoped her friend could find a little bit of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

The Crew of HMAS Hammersley had been at sea for 5 days. For everyone it had been quite tough and for some the cracks were starting to show. But so far everyone had stuck to their lent fasts despite temptation being thrown in their way.

Kate entered the cabin she shared with Nav caring 2 thermos flasks of coffee and a packet of dark chocolate digestive biscuits her favourite. Despite not liking dark chocolate on the digestives made the sweet-meal less sweet.

Nav was lay on her rack with the curtains drawn and a cold damp flannel over her head and eyes, trying to shut out any chink of light. The lack of caffeine was taking its tole. She had a killer headache and was irritable. She had practically bit 2-dads head off yesterday after he walked in to her spilling her only coffee for the morning . his smart comments of chill it was only coffee had been the finial straw and she had made him clean the corridor with a toothbrush.

Kate placed her goodies on the desk before tentatively pulling the curtain back. She didn't want her own head bitten off.

"Nikki ?" she called

Nav groaned but didn't move. Thinking on her feet Kate picked up the brew she had made for her friend. Carefully she moved it under her nose allowing the aroma of the coffee to bring her around. Removing the flannel from her head she sung her self around so she was sat on the edge of her rack legs dangling over the side.

"whats that" a smile slowly grew across her face and her eyes lit up.

"one super large extra strength navigator brew" she handed Nav her thermos.

"but I have cut back on the coffee, you know that" she was nervous could she really cheat then her eyes spied the roll of biscuits on the table. "and you have given up biscuits" she jumped down picking up the packet protecting her friend. "do you really want the boys to win.? Do you want mike to win?" she knew that how stubborn her friend and their CO was and also how competitive they had both become.

Closing the door of the cabin after making sure no one was in the passage way. She turned around to face her friend.

"but its Sunday today, apparently you can class it as a cheat day. Something to do with you cant fast on a feast day or something. Or so I read"

"I don't know" Nav was still unsure.

"or look at it this way .think of it for your health, or the health of 2-dads" Kate grinned opening the roll of biscuits biting in to one and swooning. Despite it only being 5 days in to lent she had missed the taste of her favourite sweet treat.

Nav tentatively took a sip of the coffee Kate had handed her. Instantly feeling the buzz as the caffeine and sugar hit her bloodstream. Instantly making her feel better. Her head felt clear and less foggy.

"god I have missed coffee" Nav swooned

"it has only been 5 days" Kate reminded her taking another biscuit out of the roll.

"yeah. That's 5 days too long" Nav said taking another large mouthful of coffee

"slow down eh. I don't think the CO will want you bouncing off the walls." Kate laughed

Finishing the rest of her coffee and after munching a few more biscuits Kate stashed them in the little cubby by the side of her rack, before heading back up on to the bridge. She walked passed the galley and could smell bacon. It was several hours past breakfast and bomber hadn't planned on cooking any for lunch or dinner. It seemed to be getting strong as she walked near the office. The door was open ajar and she could just see Mike sat at one of the computers. Sneaking in she crept up behind him resting her chin on his shoulder. She stood there for several minuets before he realised she was there.

"busted" Kate grinned looking at the bacon sandwich in front of the computer.

"could say the same to you" he picked up a stray biscuit crumb off her top

"damn" Kate swore under her breath "its Sunday so it doesn't count, for me at least. You on the other hand. I thought you were a good honest catholic boy" she looked at him eyes bright and flirtatious

Mike made a cross over his heart leaning forward so there was only a hairs breath between them. "looks like I am going to hell as that ship sailed a long time ago" he whispered in to her ear "any way what do you mean it doesn't count for you because its Sunday, what about me"

"well I am not catholic so apparently Sundays because they are feast days it doesn't count something about not fasting" she shrugged

Mike laughed. If anyone could fine a loophole to the whole lent thing then it was Kate.

" i'm not catholic though so I guess I am in the clear"

"nope your only saying that because you found out about the loop hole you broke it with the bacon crisps Flynn"

Mike laughed "okay I wont tell if you don't. To everyone else we are still sticking to out lent fasts"

"it will cost you" her eyes remained bright and glinted in the low light of the office

"what" mike sighed this could be anything"

"1 pack of fudge fingers, 3 bars of dairy milk and some caramello koalas." She smiled

That didn't sound too bad mike thought

"Oh and the fudge fingers are imported from the uk" she added

"deal" he held out his had shaking hers firmly. He held on to it a little too long. Kate pulled it away.

"I have to .. I'm on watch" she said flustered before exiting the office faster than you could say Hammersley. Her hand still fizzed with the excitement of his touch.

NAVCOM had sent through details to head to back to home port to pick up supplies and head north to assist with flood relief in Kurumba. Kate sat looking out to the seas ahead of them. She didn't know what to do. One thing was for sure she couldn't wait for shore leave and lent to be over

**enjoy. sorry its taken so long but one again I suffered with the curse of writers block. I read the think about lent not counting in a book from a really good panel quiz show we have in the uk called QI (quite interesting ) called the book of general ignorance or the second book of general ignorance (I cant remember which book) a**nyway let me know what you think and please leave a review.

**duckmadgirl x **


	6. Chapter 6

**before I go on , I want to say huge love to everyone in New Zealand after the awful events on Friday. huge love and thoughts and prayers to everyone affected xx**

**please let me know what you think and please leave a review **

Kate sat in the CO's chair looking out at the seas ahead. It was 05:00 with the sun just beginning to rise over the horizon ahead Given the recent storms in the north and the fact they were heading to a flood zone the waters were surprisingly calm. They had been sailing through the night heading ironically back to the area they were in when they were recalled back to cairns 48 hours earlier.

"Nav how long till we are in Kurumba?" Kate turned to Nikki who was sat at the radar.

Imputing the data in to Hammersley's computers she turned to Kate "2 hours X!"

"thanks" Kate slipped out of the chair turning to Nikki "Nav you have the ship"

"on the bridge Navigator has the ship" Nav called as Kate walked off the bridge

Walking down towards Mikes Cabin she paused outside before knocking. She heard a scuffle from inside like someone was trying to hide something before the door opened a crack. Mike looked out

"X?" he called

"umm sir we will be in Kurumba in 2 hours" she replied

"thank you X" he smiled as she turned to walk away.

"oh Sir" she turned back round to face him. "you weren't trying to hide a secret bacon butty were you"

"I am hurt you would even suggest that X" he stuck his bottom lip out like he was about to cry. "what do you do you take me for" he grinned

"I am only teasing" she turned walking back to the bridge.

2 hours later they pulled along side the quay in Kurumba. Unloading medical supplies and emergency food aid for people that were isolated because of the floods and mud slides that had come with them . as well as assisting with getting power restored to the little town.

Buffer was organising the juniors and giving them the details and duties they would be assisting with. Setting up a temporary medical facility to vaccinate the children that needed it but also checking those that had minor injuries from the floods, as well as filling sand bags to block any further flooding once the water had flowed down stream.

Thankfully there was time in their tight schedule for a little time of and R&R. For those not on watch. Nav was In the cabin getting ready when Kate walked in.

"you not coming with us Kate?" she asked

"sadly I am on middle watch, and I have a ton of paper work. besides if I have to drink another mango juice instead of a glass of white or even a mojito then I think I may scream." Kate smiled looking for one of the files that she had in her cabin. "you have a good time" she turned to leave.

On shore the crew were sat in one of the only places not to be affected by the flood. It was fairly quiet and empty. Charge was the first to get a round of drinks in. Placing the tray on the table everyone took their drinks.

"where is 2-Dads"? he asked looking around

"um he was hear a moment a go." Bomber called looking around the small bar tying to see if she could spot him.

On the ship Kate was sat in the wardroom filling out the operations details for NAVCOM, yawning she looked at her watch it was getting late but at least the rest of the crew should be back soon. Picking up the folders she headed for her cabin before she was due on watch.

As the crew left the bar they were still missing 2-dads reappeared holding a huge wad of money grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"whats made you that happy" charge asked

"just won this lot." He continued to grin

"thought you weren't gambling anymore" bomber asked

"knew you wouldn't last the week"

"nah, nah ,nah. I said I was going to give up poker. I won this playing black jack"

"you implied gambling as a whole so sorry 2 dads you lose"

"that's not fair" he huffed

"face it 2-dads you cracked" bomber grinned

They all left the bar heading back towards the ship. Buffer began pulling and snapping a band he had round his wrist. It was a hot pink hair elastic.

"buffer where did you get that.?" She asked grabbing his arm pulling it towards her

"oh found it on the bridge" he replied

"I wondered where my hair bobbles had been going ,you have been pinching them" she joked grinning at him.

"oh sorry Ma'am" he began to pull it off

"Pete I was only joking, I am guessing that you are using that not to smoke"

"yeah something like that" he smiled

"hows that going." They had been friends for ages and served on Hammersley for several years together. He had helped her get through the death of ET

"not bad. Longest I have lasted though" he smiled he had not gone more than 2 days before he cracked and now he was a week in and hadn't touched a cigarette.

"good for you" Nav smiled.

They had reached the ship and all went there respective ways. Kate was just coming out of her cabin when Nav and bomber walked passed

"good evening?" she asked

"not bad" Nav smiled yawning slightly

"2dads cracked, playing blackjack. He's not happy that we are taking it as a fail"

Kate laughed. It was like 2dads always trying to get out of things.

The following morning news of 2-dads winnings spread around the ship. When he walked on to the bridge the following morning. Mike turned to him

"2-Dads I hear you won big last night."

"yes Sir thank you" he grinned

"well you can be the first person to put money in the pot. New rule when you fail you have to put $100 in the pot. The money will then go to the keeping watch charity which as we know does great work in supporting serving and retired personnel."

"sir that's so not fair" he protested.

"cough up 2-dads" buffer called walking up behind him. "its a good cause"

"so not fair" 2 dads grumbled pulling out the wad of notes from his pocket.

"how much did you actually win" bomber asked. There must have been over a thousand bucks there

"not much" was the reply as he tried to hide the amount he had won.

They were due to set sail that afternoon and head back south towards cairns. Walking in to the galley bomber was just about to prepare a simple lunch of French bread pizza and spicy wedges. She caught spider eating Tim-Tams. She waited a while before making her presence known

"spider" she called "what you doing in my galley?"

Spider jumped before turning around. His face and fingers were covered in chocolate.

"nothing" he lied

"don't try to deny it the evidence is all over your face" she looked at him

"don't tell the CO please no one needs to know" he tried barging with her. Just as mike walked passed.

"ah spider looks like you owe the pot $100" he smiled for some reason the juniors were dropping like flies. this was going to be a fun few weeks and at least it would help a worthwhile cause.


	7. Chapter 7

Hammersley departed Kurumba after 2 days of being along side. The crew had done all they could and the army were taking over the rest of the clear up operation. Heading back towards Cairns once they arrived they would have some much needed shore leave. Unless they were crash sailed again. Steaming south it would be 12 hours before they arrived back. Their main obstacles in the area was the amount of reefs and shallow dips in the waters.

They were coming up on afternoon watch when Bomber walked in to the galley to find Charge pulling things out of the fridge and dumping them on the surface. Waiting a few seconds she coughed to announce her self.

"can I help you charge?" she asked

"oh bomber. Just making my self a butty before I am on watch." he smiled

"lunch will only be a hour or so cant you wait?"

"i'll just grab a sarnie now" he was slicing in to the block of cheese he pulled out sending shards all over the worktop.

"let me do that charge" she elbowed him out of the way. "your making a mess of my nice clean galley" she turned to look at him after seeing what he pulled out of the stores.

"thanks bomber. Cheese, tomatoes and some onions please" he smiled eyes hungry.

"okay and your sure you want tomatoes and onion" she exaggerated the onion and tomato to make sure he was positive he wanted them.

"yeah you cant just have cheese needs something. Oh and can you put some salt and pepper on as well please"

""if your sure" she smiled as she loaded up the bread with thick slices of mature cheddar cheese adding several slices of tomatoes and finishing off with a sprinkling of red onion. She handed charge the plate "enjoy" she grinned. Watching has he walked to wards the bridge she tidied the things away before following charge on to the bridge.

Seeing charge sat at the marine link console she walked up next to him picking up the mug that had been left on the side. "hows the sarnie she asked"

"great. These tomatoes are really sweet and enhances the cheese along with the onion" he smiled taking another large bite

Kate who had been watching at the radar and sonar checking for depth so they didn't run the ship aground on a reef turned to face both of them.

"Charge, Tomatoes and onions? Didn't you give up salad for lent?"

"yes X and ..."

Bomber stepped forward "umm Charge tomatoes and onions Are salad" she was trying not to laugh

"what are you on about." Then realisation hit "wait you set me up. Why did you out it on my sandwich"

"hey don't blame me." Bomber held her hands up in surrender "I only did as you instructed. And if you remember I did ask if you were sure"

"cough up Charge" Kate grinned "it is for a worthy cause and be proud that you lasted longer than 2dads"

2dads was walking on to the bridge when he heard his name being called he ran up the last few steps

"whats this, who's lasted longer than me..." he looked around and saw charge a large grin grew across his face "Da da Da another one bites the dust, da da da another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust"

"thanks mate" charge forced a smile Pulling his wallet out he pulled out the only cash he had to hand there was exactly $100. Pulling out the notes he smacked them in to Kates awaiting hand.

As soon as they arrived in Cairns everyone couldn't wait to get off the ship. Kate was waiting for mike on the quay. They had to give a debrief to NAVCOM and then they would be free for a few days.

mike walked over the gang way and headed off up the dock with Kate falling in behind him running slightly to catch up.

"so I see that the pots grown. Who was it that caved in" mike asked

"well it was Charge. he wasnt happy" Kate smiled

"its a good cause so happy or not he should be proud he is helping a good cause

"yeah true . although caved in is a exaggeration, he had a cheese onion and tomato butty yesterday but failed to think that tomatoes and onion counted as salad. On the plus side he is happy he has lasted longer than 2dads"

Mike laughed. Out of all of the crew he didn't think that charge would have failed especially considering he had given up something he never normally ate. There were several of the others that had also caved in since the pot had started bringing the total up to $700 but himself, Kate, swain, Nav and buffer still stood and remained loyal to the fast. With the crew on shore leave anything could happen.

**sorry its short but I couldn't think what else to write. shore leave will be next when more will cave in the rest of the $700 (only 3 of the sea patrol crew has faltered (spider 2dads and charge)) has come from other crew members that sea patrol didn't actually follow but we saw milling around in the back ground. **


	8. Chapter 8

The crew had been given 7 days shore leave and unless something had happened it was guaranteed. As Mike and Kate left NAVCOM the weather had turned. Clear calm skies had given way to dark angry clouds filling the sky with rain. Harsh raindrops bounced off every surface around.

"so how are you going to see if anyone cheated on leave?" Kate turned to Mike

"polygraph" Mike joked

Kate turned to look at him shooting one of her 'death stares' at him

"jokes. Trust. I trust them all" he amended his answer "well maybe not everyone" he looked at her grinning

"okay and how will we know you didn't cheat and stuff a huge bacon butty down your mouth every day?" she shot back

"me cheat. I would never" he grinned

The weeks shore leave turned in to 3 because of some electronics that needed repairing on Hammersley. Kate found her self wandering around the Stockalnds shopping complex just out side the town centre. There wasnt much else for her to do and when they had over a weeks shore leave she found that she got board after 2 days. It wasnt that she didn't like the time off but she had no family in cairns and the rest of the crew were off spending time with their own families. She found it dragged and she loved it when she could climb back aboard Hammersley

She was walking past Muffin break when she spotted Nav sitting in the corner. Drinking what suspiciously looked like a large Latte. Walking in to the little coffee shop she snuck up next to her friend.

" I saw that" she grinned making Nav jump

"Kate! I umm its not what it looks like its a virgin latte, no coffee" Nav stammered

"right" Kate picked up her friends glass taking a sip. The drink was milky and had a hint of sweet vanilla. "do you want another one?" she asked

"thanks" Nav smiled

10 minuets later Kate returned to the table with a virgin latte for Nav and a pot of Earl grey tea for her self along with 2 muffins, on mars bar and caramel for her self and a strawberries and cream for Nav. Placing the tray on the table she watched as Nav's eyes grew wide.

"aww thanks Kate" she smiled as Kate placed the muffin in front of her. Then her eyes spied the caramel one Kate had. "yours looks amazing" she smiled

"shall we go halves? Half of each then"

"if your sure" Nav smiled back. She was as subtle as a gun at times and Kate could read her like a book. It was clear to anyone she was hankering after some of the Mars cake of Kates.

"so hows shore leave been?" Nav asked tucking in to her cake.

"boring if I am honest" Kate replied pouring her tea In to the cup "its dragging past so slow"

"your kidding its flying by, we have to be back on Hammersley the day after tomorrow"

"not a moment to soon if you ask me. I cant stand long shore leave it sends me stir crazy" Kate sipped her drink.

They walked round the centre together for a bit before heading to their local bar where some of the crew were meeting up for drink. Walking past buffer who was stood on the deck outside. Smoking.

"buffer what happened, you were doing so well. You only had 2 weeks left" Nav asked standing next to him looking out over the harbour

"don't know. Everything has just gone wrong in the past few days." he sighed

"Buff?"

"I know I know but hey."

"your going to have to cough up 100 bucks as well for the pot" Nav grinned turning walking back in to the bar where the rest of the crew were drinking and laughing. Kate was sat in the corner of the table with a lemon and lime spritz. Thankfully there were only 2 weeks left of lent and she couldn't wait for them to be over. All the alcohol free drinks were boring and bland she just wanted a crisp cold glass of white wine but she had to stay true to lent she didn't want to fail at this especially as she had managed to not drink for 4 weeks . Some of the crew had ordered food. When it arrived at the table a bowl of fresh cut chips was placed in front of bomber.

"err bomber" spider tapped her on the shoulder as she began wolfing the chips down

"shut it spider I don't care. Right now I need deep fried food and I don't care what form it takes"

" that's $100 you owe the CO then" spider smirked as bomber caved in

"I lasted longer than you mate you cracked before the first week was out if I am not mistaken" bomber retorted

Kate smiled with bomber and buffer both failing that only left the officers to battel it out and there was no way she was going to let mike win or beat her. Its not that she wanted to be the last woman standing but she just didn't want to let Mike claim victory for the boys. She was hoping Nav would stay true and last the last 2 weeks. Not drinking for 2 weeks would be relatively easy as they were sailing in 2 days and would be at sea for the last 12 days of lent and she was sure she could get mike to crack before then. She knew exactly how to pull on his weakness of bacon and how to make him cave. She just hoped he wasnt thinking the same as her as he knew her weaknesses and exactly how to play them and as they were down to the last three she could see the competitiveness streak rising in his eyes and he was planning something. But what she couldn't put her finger on.

**okay so I know its short but I couldn't think what else to write about shore leave. just to note a virgin latte was on my university's Starbucks secret menu steamed milk with any syrup in. hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully the last 2days of leave was uneventful and flew past. Hammersley departed on time for a patrol of the coral Sea and the Timor sea. Kate walked on to the bridge carrying a drink for herself, and one for swain who was at the helm.

"thanks Ma'am" he smiled taking the cup of her

"so I hear you failed over shore leave" she smiled sipping her coffee. "what happened?"

"I was making Chloe a vegemite sandwich and kind of got some off my hand and I sort of licked it off"

"rookie mistake Swaino" Kate grinned

"anyway how did you find out about it I haven't told anyone and I was hoping to keep it on the QT"

"sally" Kate smiled holding out her hand

"my wallet is in my cabin Ma'am i'll get it after my watch" he smiled checking the dials were all set correctly

They had been at sea for several days when Nav eventually cracked. The headaches had come back with vengeance and she was unable to concentrate. She found her self falling asleep when she was on watch and she was irritable. 2-dads had taken cover when ever he found him self in her presents or with in several yards. It was swain that busted her or rather made her drink a mug of steaming coffee of coffee to help with her mood. Kate walked in to the ward room to find Nav relaxing with her second mug of coffee. Not a navigator brew but it was still strong.

"Nikki!?" Kate exclaimed she was saddened that the fait of the girls side landed on her and relied on her staying strong for 12 days.

"sorry Kate. But I had to. Don't think anyone could cope with my moods" she downed the last dregs of coffee." If I had gone on any longer then I think I may have had to have the coffee pumped in to me by a IV" she laughed

Kate smiled weekly it was now only her and Mike. When he found out he would become super competitive, and would more than likely play some dirty tricks to beat Kate. "well the CO is going to be unbearable now its just me and him"

"what about swain. He's still in isn't he?" Nav asked

"nope. He was making Chloe a vegemite sandwich and got some over his finger so licked it off. Best thing was he wasnt going to own up. Its only because I called Sally I found out" Kate smiled

"cheeky little sneak. Hope you made him put extra in the pot." She grinned Anyway we only have 14 days left 12 of which are at sea so you should manage the no booze easy and I shall not let you eat any biscuits. The CO on the other hand well bomber has bacon on every day for brekkie so good luck to him" she smiled with a evil glint in her eye

"thanks Nikki" Kate hugged her friend.

The following morning Kate walked passed the galley there was a mountain of fresh crisp bacon with the smell wafting through the ship, Nav stood next to her and got a helping of bacon and eggs along with toast. Heading in to the officers mess she closed the door behind Kate.

"so hears the plan..."

Mike walked passed the galley. Seeing all the bacon made him really want a plate, but the smell that had made its way through the whole ship was driving him Crazy.

"bomber why does the ship smell like a luau. Its getting in to everything"

"sorry Sir the extractor Fan wasnt working this morning"

"right I shall get 2-dads on to it"

"its probably just the filter needs a clean, I can do that ..."

"best be save get out electronics tech to look at it eh bomber don't want anything to go wrong" mike walked off to the bridge

"crap" she muttered before heading in to the officers mess. "mayday. Mayday. Mayday we have a problem"

"whats happened bomber?"

"well you know I didn't put the fan on this morning well no the CO is going to get 2-dads to take a look, he will know then it was just to drive him crazy"

"we will just have to think of a plan B then wont we" Nav's eyes glinted with a plan before she pulled both woman in telling them of her plan"

2-dads walked on to the bridge.

"so whats the damage to the fans then do we need to return home?" mike asked

"nothing wrong with it. Bomber mustn't have turned it on"

"thanks" he smiled.

This was all down to Kate it had to be and now she was roping the girls in to her tricks. Well 2 could play that game. This was going to be fun.

**hope everyone is well. hope you enjoy this one. I keep getting new idea with this one. let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

Mike sat in his cabin. He was trying to think of ways to get Kate to crack first. She had even stuck to it the past 3 Sundays now. Healthy competition is good in a way. It would be fun to watch her try to wriggle out of things and make her sweat. There was a Knock at the door.

"yeah" he called out turning to see who was at the door. It was 2-dads. "2-dads what can I do you for"

"Sir the extractor in the galley is deffo working bomber has it on now. She's cooking fish fingers, so it must have been some plan by the girls to get you to crack. It is just you and the X still standing isn't it"

"I believe so yes." His eyes followed 2-dads wondering where his train of thought was going

"so how are we going to get them back?" 2 dads asked his eyes glinting with a evil plan.

"we?" Mike questioned

"well you defiantly have to. Sir. I mean you can't let the X get away with that. Or let the girls take the crown"

"what did you have in mind" Mike sighed he may as well listen 2 dads wasnt going to let that rest until he listened.

"just leave that to me" 2-dads grinned

"ok just nothing illegal, and I mean both sorts naval and legal illegal" Mike warned

"would I do anything but" 2 dads added mock hurt.

"frankly yes. Just let me know what you come up with" Mike smiled

2 dads hurried off the bridge his mind exploding with ideas

Kate was sat in the ward room when Bomber walked in. She was holding 2 mugs of coffee.

"X white with one sugar" she smiled handing Kate one if the mugs

"thanks bomber" Kate smiled with out looking up from the operations plans she was recording.

"so whats the next plan to get the CO to crack first" bomber called eyes wide with anticipation

"do you want to say that a little louder" Nav walked in behind them. "I heard that at the other end of the corridor."

"sorry Nav. Its just exciting" bomber grinned

"well we do need to step up our game. I just heard the CO and 2-dads talking about getting their own back on 'us' for what 'we' did with the extractor this morning" Nav looked worried

"I don't know what you mean" Kate smiled even though she did. Plausible deniability.

"we defiantly will have to step it up especially if 2-dads is planning something. You may be the queen of evil punishments but 2-dads is the king of pranks so watch out X. It will be you he is gunning for" bomber replied sipping her drink.

"well what ever 2-dads plans are I know I wont be tricked in to cracking. I can hold out. The CO on the other hand well he is starting to crack"

2-dads walked on to the bridge. He now had his plan to get the X to fail on her lent before mike

"sir" he grinned

"so what have you got planned... on second thoughts I don't think I want to know."

"its nothing bad sir. I just have some cookies in baking. That ready made dough stuff. Found some in the stores"

Bomber walked in to the galley to prepare dessert for the day. She needed to bake the base for the chocolate cookie base pie she was planning. She opened the fridge where the ready made cookie dough was but found it was missing. She looked around and realised the oven was on and the sent of freshly baked cookies filled the galley.

"2-dads!" she yelled. She knew it was him. It had to be. He was the only one that would do this. Switching the oven off she was annoyed the desert she had planned was ruined and she would have to resort to a plan b. Cheese cake.

When dinner came around bomber served the cheesecake. Kate turned holding a plate and fork. Taking a bite sized piece she swooned as soon as it hit her mouth. 2 dads stood watching and grinned.

"the boys win. The X has failed" he declared

"umm 2-dads what are you on about?" Kate asked

"the cheesecake. Biscuit base so the co is the winner"

"sorry 2-dads" bomber called through the hatch its angle food cake on the base so the game is still on and the girls are going to win"

"not if I can help it" 2-dads stomped off towards the bridge. He would have to step up his game if he wanted mike to win

**again sorry its short but I didn't want too much going on in one chapter. please let me know what you think. duckmadgirl x **


	11. Chapter 11

The fun and games continued on Hammersley each time Lent was brought up and both mike and Kate had gotten even more competitive with each other. Bomber had managed to plant a recording in Mikes Cabin with just the words 'bacon you must have bacon. You want bacon' playing on loop over and over again. it could be remotely activated so every time he went in to the cabin he would hear Kates voice sending subliminal messages to eat bacon. She knew that the pay back would come back heard especially with 2 dads organising the payback which is why She was surprised when 2 dads offered her a Twix bar. It was simple and unimpressive as far as tricks go and she wasnt that dumb to fall for it. She bit along the top only eating the chocolate and caramel leaving the shortbread.

"that's lame even by your standards 2-dads you are going to have to do better than that" she smiled

"what how did you guess"

"2-dads despite appearances" she puled a strand of her hair up "I am not stupid and I know you so better luck next time" she walked in to the cabin laughing

Nav was lay on her rack she looked over as Kate walked in.

"whats tickled you" she smiled towards Kate

"2-dads he must think I am dumb or something. He thought I would be stupid enough to eat a Twix bar"

"you didn't did you?" Nav sat bolt up right

"neow" Kate replied sarcastically "I may be blond but I am not that dumb, I just went to bite in to it and just gnawed along the top just eating the caramel and chocolate"

"bet 2 dads little brain imploded on its self" Nav laughed

"all most. Don't think he thought that I would outsmart him" Kate grinned

"so I guess we need to think of a come back" Nav smiled

"I guess you do" Kate emphasised the 'you' smiling

Nav had planned a excellent trick; stringing slices of cooked crispy bacon between the walls of Mikes Cabin. This however did backfire slightly as it put him in a fowl mood because the smell of the cooked bacon had seeped in to everything, his bedding and uniforms and would not come out. Not even the industrial strength air freshener they had on board worked and that was suppose to get even the trochus stench of the ship.

Kate laughed when she saw Mikes cabin. It reminded her of a film she watched. The parent trap, when the rival cabins boobytrapped the each others cabins. It was a danger though that was a top class prank and she was worried with what the come back would be.

There was nothing although which worried both Kate and Nav. Normally 2-dads would get some one back with in a matter of hours and no less than a couple of days but by the end of patrol 10 days later there still was no come back.

Kate walked over the gangway she slung her sea bag over her shoulder. She was glad that this shore leave would only be 2 days just enough time to have some me time but not to long to drive her crazy. She was more worried about what 2-dads may spring on her.

"be afraid Ma'am be very afraid" 2-dads walked up behind her and whispered in to her ear.

"2 dads its going to take more than that to scare me and we both know I am stronger than the boss so give it up" she called looking over her shoulder.

She dumped her bag in the car before heading to NAVCOM where she was meeting Mike for the handover report to commander white.

"sir" she smiled as she walked through the doors. By some coincidence they arrived at the same time.

"X" was the reply

They emerged a hour later. Walking along the front of the office building

"umm do you want to come to mine tomorrow. Celebrate being the last 2 standing. I'll cook something"

"you cook?" mike teased

"I can cook" Kate protested

"beans on toast is not cooking" Mike grinned

"I can cook" Kate repeated still protesting

"sounds great. What time and shall I bring anything ?"

"7 o'clock and no I have it all under control"

"see you then, then" he smiled before walking off back in the direction of Hammersley

Kate waited till she was in her car before pulling bombers number up on her phone

"X we haven't been crash sailed already have we?" bomber asked before Kate could say anything

"no I just need your help" Kate asked

"okay what is it"

"I need a dish that I can hide bacon in with out the boss finding It"

"okay I have the perfect dish"

**okay sorry its been so long but I have been trying to think of pranks and failing. anyway hope you enjoy **


	12. Chapter 12

"and your sure this is the best dish?" Kate asked down the phone

"yes it is perfect and really easy to cook."

"but Hunters Chicken?"

"just wrap the chicken in cheese and bacon add extra cheese and bake in the oven, then cover in barbeque sauce top with cheese and then bake till the cheese is melted and bubbly. serve with salad and wedges"

"sounds nice but wont he see the bacon?"

"no. Not with all the cheese and sauce on"

"right thanks for that"

"let me know how it goes" bomber hung up

Kate busied her self with gathering the ingredients for the meal. Before heading home to prepare the meal. She was nervous about cooking a meal as extravagant as this. Despite her protests Mike was right she was no Cindy Sargon. Thankfully bomber had sent her step by step instructions on how to cook the dish. Which were fairly simple and easy to follow and it was only chicken and chips so it was hardly brain surgery.

She had just put the chicken in the oven when there was a knock at the door. Heading over she opened it to see mike standing there.

"hey sorry I am a little early but..."

"its okay dinner is almost done anyway " Kate smiled . She opened the door wider indicating for him to follow her through in to the open plan living area.

"I know you said not to but I brought you this" he handed over a bottle of prosecco

"great but you know its still lent and I am not drinking" she smiled placing it on the kitchen counter.

"damn you saw through my master plan" he grinned

"hey I am not that dumb and I only have one day left I am not failing on the last day"

"well you don't have to drink it tonight" mike added

"here?" she handed him the mocktail she had made again the recipe curtesy of Bomber

"what is this" mike looked at it suspiciously

"its a Mango Mule. Cucumber, honey syrup, lime juice, ginger beer and mango puree. Bomber gave me the recipe" she added taking a sip. Shuddering as the sweet drink ran down the back of her throat before a kick of ginger hit her.

"well your cooking smells great. What did you cook in the end." He asked taking a tentative sip of the drink. Deciding it was actually alright.

"barbeque cheesy chicken with triple cooked chips" she replied fingers crossed behind her back although it was only a half lie she missed out one key ingredient

"nice" mike smiled.

"it wont be much longer" she smiled before emptying a bag of ready prepared salad in to the bowl and adding a few tomatoes and onion. She placed the bowl on the table

"can I do anything to help?" mike asked

"umm get the plates. They are in that cupboard there" she pointed over to the unit.

"okay" mike reached up pulling 2 plates out of the open hatch handing them to Kate.

Pulling the chicken out of the oven she was glad that there was no smell of the bacon she would get away with this if she was lucky. She emptied the chips out of the fryer in to another bowl before placing a chicken portion on each of the plates and adding some of the extra sauce that had fallen in the bottom of the dish.

Placing it in front of mike she sat down on the other place she had set for them both

"enjoy" she smiled trying not to laugh "its a recipe bomber gave me so I hope its okay" she added a few chips and some of the salad on to her plate

Mike cut in to the chicken and took a bite with out realising.

"wow Kate this is actually really nice. I was wrong you can cook" he smiled

"thanks" Kate choked back a laugh. How could he not know what he had just eaten. She began clearing the plates dumping them on the side she would chuck them in the dishwasher later.

"so what was that?" mike asked

"hunters chicken. Chicken wrapped in bacon with cheese" she stated as if it was obvious

"wait did you say bacon."

"yeah problem?" she grinned

"I gave up bacon for lent" he was staying calm

"oops I forgot" Kate grinned teasing him "I thought you may ask what you were eating as you so rudely put yesterday that I couldn't cook"

"Kate!" Mike sighed

"so I guess I am the winner" Kate smiled

"only because you cheated" Mike mock sulked

"sorry. I did make this though as well" she pulled out a banana cream pie from the fridge "its your favourite. She waved it under his nose "you lasted almost all the whole 40 days. 39 days 12 hours and 24 seconds to be precise" she carved out a large slice of the pie and placed it in front of Mike.

"its going to take more than banana cream pie"

She walked in to the kitchen and brought back the bottle of prosecco mike had brought with him. Popping the cork she poured 2 glasses.

"fine lets toast the last day of lent" she handed him one of the glasses before she took a deep sip of her own glass. "there now we both failed." She smiled "I just lased longer than you" she couldn't resist adding. Pulling out $100 from the sideboard handing it to Mike.

"I am never giving up anything again or if I do I am not telling you. You are so comparative" mike smiled

" you noticed" Kate grinned. "but so are you so same goes"

They spent the rest of the evening finishing off the bottle of Prosecco that mike had brought before moving on to another bottle of wine. Recalling the times when they had each beaten each other at something. Kate claimed that she had beat him more times even recalling performance scores from AFDA when she was training trying to get one over on him. She had come top at everything in her graduating year where as Mike was a joker and averaged out in the middle.

It would be fun as the whole crew were meeting the following morning to see who actually won and how much was raised for Keeping watch. It would be competitive as both 2-dads wanted to claim victory for the boys and bomber equally for the girls.

**I think I have one more chapter with this left the big reveal and easter. let me know what you think. and enjoy **

**duckmadgirl xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Kate picked up the tray of drinks from the bar. Carefully navigating around the packed bar she placed the tray on the table. It was eaiser to navigate the reefs of the coral sea than it was a rammed bar on Easter weekend.

"you took your time X" 2-dads grabbed his pint and took a deep thirsty gulp.

"2 dads I would like to see you navigate round this place and not spill anyone's drink"

"I was just saying a man could have died of thirst"

"shut up 2-dads" charge smacked him round the back of the head picking up his own drink. "cheers and thank god lent is over"

"so who won " bomber asked although she knew the answer.

"me" Kate grinned over the glass

"only by 10 minuets and you tricked me in to eating bacon"

"details, details". Kate said in a sing-song voice "Besides I thought you would at least ask what you were eating and not just dig in" Kate replied.

"so the boys win then" 2-dads declared

"how did you figure that out then" bomber looked at him blinking

"well the X cheated and then cracked so that makes the boss the winner" 2 dads called

Both Kate and Mike stood by watching. This was funny too some extent. They hadn't expected the crew to take this so seriously and 2 dads and bomber were taking this way to much to heart. It was only a bit of light hated fun and now it was a out and out gender war.

Mike leaned over whispering in to Kates ear

"shall we tell them" he asked

"nah leave it a little longer this is actually more fun than the trashy tv that's on. Oh and next round is on you" she stuck her tongue out playfully at him before squeezing in to the space between Nav and Buffer sparking up conversation with Nikki.

"how did you get him to eat bacon then?" Nav asked

"cooked hunters chicken. He didn't even ask what he was eating. Just tucked right in"

"that's funny. So why did you then down a glass of prosecco. You won you only had a few hours to hold out"

"I felt bad" Kate admitted "it was yours and Bombers idea to play dirty" Kate looked over to the opposite end of the table where Mike was sat. She smiled as she caught his eye.

"is that the only reason" Nav grinned seeing the expressions in both their faces. There was so something between them even if they didn't want to admit it to themselves.

"yes" Kate tried to hide her face behind her drink

"whatever. I have shared a cabin with you for over 2 years and I can so tell when you are lying"

"what do you mean? I..."

"Kate you are a crap liar its clear you have the hots for the boss and he is mad about you"

Kate turned to face Nav "Nikki talk like that could get us both thrown of Hammersley or even the Navy." She slid out of the space and headed out to the veranda outside. It looked out over the harbour.

"hey what you doing out here?" Mike walked up behind her handing her a tall glass with what looked like mango juice in

"err if this is mango juice then you will be wearing it" she took it off him tentatively taking a sip

"relax its one of charges mango and guava mojitos "

She turned around back leaning against the veranda and facing back in to the bar. She could just make out several of the crew downing shots with 2 dads leading the charge.

"so everything is back to normal" mike smiled

"I guess it is" she placed her half empty glass on the table next to them. "I'm off. See you tomorrow Sir?" she looked over her shoulder as she walked back in to the bar to say bye to the others

"see you tomorrow Kate" mike said under his breath. Before walking in to join the others.

**and fin hope you enjoyed this and it actually went in a totally different direction but still. please let me know what you think and I have another Fic in the works I just have to think about how to word it. **


End file.
